


Lullabies

by applepail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepail/pseuds/applepail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cage is a wasteland, constructed by Michael himself, and it was never meant for humans. Adam dies tens of thousands of times and never once let Michael comfort him.<br/>All Michael wants is Adam's forgiveness for breaking his promise of safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullabies

Michael stared down at the shivering creature in his arms. Sunken eyes, hollow face, bony limbs, and visible ribs. He barely looked human. Adam was not the sarcastic, youthful boy he once was. He had grown. After all, he was alive. As always, despite the hundreds of years that were passing The Cage, Adam aged as he would in the world eons above them. How long had they been down here in human years? How old would he be now? What day was it anyway? For all Michael knew, it could be the young man’s birthday, or another such cause for human celebration.

Adam twitched and shuddered. The cold was getting to him. It always did.

Lucifer could freeze The Cage a thousand times, but it would always end the same. And it would never get better. This was Lucifer’s home. This is where MIchael had imprisoned his baby brother.

And now it would be young Adam’s tomb.

The green-grey-blue eyes fluttered open, miraculously not frozen shut quite yet. Adam was doing well. This time around, he wasn’t crying. Yet.

“No,” Michael said softly, pressing his forehead against Adam’s. “I said sleep.”

“Don’t you tell me what to do...” Adam said, trying to crawl away from the angel’s loving grasp. “This is your fault.”

It was his fault.

It was all his fault.

He had left Adam to die for a hundred years as he tore away at his brother, The Cage lit with the fires of Heaven and Hell combined in a whirlwind of destruction. Adam had burned over and over, been tortured by none other than Michael himself, because all Michael cared about was destroying Lucifer.

Adam screamed until his vocal chords broke.

Adam cried until his eyes melted.

Adam fought until his bones were crushed.

And Michael had left him to do that. For years. Decades, even. A whole century of burning, dying, and being ripped apart. Michael didn’t realize what he was doing to the boy. What his rage was doing to the young man’s soul.

Michael pulled Adam closer to him, wrapping them both in his many wings to shelter them from the cold. He was determined to protect Adam now. To make up for everything he did to him. Now he understood why Lucifer was egging him on all those years. Michael’s fury was ripping a human apart.

What would their Father think?

Adam Milligan weakly attempted to push the Ex-Viceroy of Heaven away. “Stop...”

It was barely a command.

“Adam...” Michael said sympathetically. He released the boy, and he fell to the ice like a stone. He twitched, shivered and coughed, inching away from Michael across the harsh tundra. “...Come back. Where do you think you’re going...?”

Adam stopped, collapsing. The familiar whimpering sounds reached Michael’s ears like a bullet to the brain. He didn’t want this. Not again. He was trying to protect him. He wanted forgiveness.

Adam would die here. Again. And soon, too. Michael had failed. For the thousandth time, he had failed.

Michael fluttered towards the fallen figure, who weakly batted him away like a pestersome moth. He scooped up the boy. Adam didn’t know where he had been going. He only knew he wanted to get away from Michael.

Rightly so, after what Michael did to him.

He scooped Adam up into his arms, ignoring the boys whimpered protests.

“It hurts...” Adam whimpered, tears cutting lines in his hollow face. “Stop...”

The boys skin was freezing and cracking. Michael’s warm touch wasn’t making it any better. “I’m trying to help.” Michael said, resting his cheek on Adam’s. The boy was colder than death. “You’ve died alone enough times. Let me help.”

Michael whispered Enochian words into the human’s ear. Adam would not understand them, but Michael did not care. He wanted Adam to die with some dignity this time. The angel’s lullaby was all he could think to do. Send him off with some sort of peace. He had done his duty well. He had willing partaken in a war he did not understand. He had agreed to be Michael’s vessel, as along as Michael promised nothing bad would happen to him, and that he would still get to see his mom again.

Nothing bad, indeed.

No wonder Adam didn’t trust him.

“What are you...?” Adam asked, his multicolored eyes devoid of light. “Are you singing?”

Michael nodded, not pausing his whispered song.

“What... the fuck... is wrong with you?”


End file.
